


良辰若锦——裴若锦番外

by lemondropme



Series: 宁为紫禁玉 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemondropme/pseuds/lemondropme
Series: 宁为紫禁玉 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966900





	良辰若锦——裴若锦番外

河东裴氏，也是高门华弟之后，鼎盛时期官至宰辅，穆武帝登基后，逐步消弱门阀势力，但是“百足之虫死而不僵”，裴家仍然也存着复兴家门的愿望。

在这样几百人的大家族里，子嗣繁茂，偏房更不可枚举，谨遵着嫡庶尊卑之分，久违的女帝当朝，从朝堂到社会上女性地位进一步提升，本来用于“联姻”扩展邦亲的女性后代，也就进入了家族权势之争。

穆武三年，裴家三小姐尔雅难产，生下一子后去世。

裴尔雅原本领在秋官司宪，前途无量，一朝难产崩卒，因为尚未聘正夫，所以这个遗腹子就由她初侍的偏房照料，这位初侍姓兰，单名一个缙字，与裴小姐情意深重，将九郎一手带大。

裴若锦在十岁前都没有名字，这也是裴家的传统，讲究贱名好养活，孩子在十岁外傅就学前，一般不给正式的名字，就怕年幼夭折。所以一律从了排行，下人也只是大郎君、二娘子这样的唤来。

他在族里这一辈的孩子里排第九，所以兰缙便喊他“九郎”，即使只有他二人，也遵守着主从辈分，只是他发了高热辗转在兰缙怀里，边听他温柔绵长的，一声声喊他“阿九”。

母亲早逝，没有长辈庇佑，名义上的舅舅裴尔禄和外祖父裴晓明，对这个悖逆家名出去“伤风败俗”，未婚先孕生个孩子把自己弄死了的妹妹/女儿，也没什么好感，只是名义上过得去就罢了，所以裴若锦的童年时期并不幸福。

裴家这样的家族最不缺孩子了，他这样的偏房庶出死了娘且父不详的，就更是命如草芥，还不如得势的正房小厮。

那些人碍于他到底姓裴，不敢明着轻贱，暗地里的克扣却不断，而借着他身边的兰缙出气的，更是家常便饭，在一个兰缙为了他被鞭挞罚跪的风雪夜里，裴若锦被药局的大夫打发出来，死死扒住药局的门不撒手，为兰缙求药的时候，遇到了他的贵人。

那是裴家年轻一代如今掌权的裴尔微，身边的掌事文俪。

文俪姑姑看到他寒风凌烈里这样一股执着劲，原本以为只是哪个小厮，得知他姓裴后，颇有些惊讶。

“好歹也是正经的主子出身，断没有叫下人这样糟蹋的理，所以奴婢就把小郎君带来了。”

裴尔微和裴尔雅这个姐姐年岁差距也有些大，也不过是泛泛见过几面，但她是个把裴家的面子看得很重的人，虽然不至于念着什么没有的情分，但文俪这句话到底在理，于是吩咐叫大夫去给兰缙整治，又让人把小郎君梳洗好了，带来她见一见，以示宽慰。

哪里知道这一见，裴尔微就生出了别的念头。

她对那位姐姐印象不很深，但大致也记得是个容色颇为出众的美人，她这个遗腹子，梳洗干净了带来看，居然是一个极出挑的美人胚子。虽然年岁尚小，但是五官已经出落的有掷果盈车的风范了。

下人略微一打听，传言他是裴尔雅当年公务出行劳军，和某个鲜卑俘虏一夜欢好的产物，大概是混了血统的缘故，小小年纪可窥倾城之姿。

那时候是穆武十三年，女帝临朝数载，后宫前朝密不可分互为裨益，裴家不是没有送人去秀选，但女帝如今不怎么靠着世家门阀，选人也就更偏私心些，所以并没有挑中裴家的人，后宫没有个说得上话的，时不时吹吹“枕头风”，怎么能叫人放心？

裴尔微刚继承家主之位不久，她自己生的儿子年仅三岁，要想培养成所需要的时间也太长，况且如今就这么一个孩子，也未必舍得送他去那样见不得人的地方，后宫禁苑的，到底不是个好归宿。

快满十岁的裴九郎，正好处于这个，养几年赶上秀选，约莫就能成事的年纪。于是裴尔微把他养在了身边，在他十岁生日的时候，把他的名字记在族谱自己的名下。

“从今日起，我便是你的母亲了。”

兰缙到底没抢救过来，裴若锦即将满十岁，要有自己正式的名字，中间的字一律从这一代的若字辈。他当时跟裴尔微小心的请求，能不能叫若缙，裴尔微想了想说：“到底是主仆有别，叫一样的名字总是不妥。只是他养你一场，你若要念着他的恩义，不如取个相近的谐音吧。”

新霞明若锦，通波净如縠。百羽各殊声，千花同一馥。

羁客惜年芳，游人眷春服。斗酒相过从，轻镳共驰逐。

裴尔微念了这首诗，对他说：“也愿你来日有为，前程似锦，便叫裴若锦吧。”

从穆武十二年起，裴若锦便被她贴身培养，虽然也外傅念书，但是管理更严格，又请了专门的师傅来，教授他礼、乐、射、御、书、数等。

在他小小年纪，就带着他参理事务，学习韬略之道，他到了十三四岁，对朝中的政局动向已经能倒背如流了。

裴尔微把他矜贵的当最顶尖的世家公子来培养，饮食衣物无一不精，让他吃穿用度竭尽所能享受最好的，但与此同时，却也挑选老成持重的掌事给他开小灶，专门教导他如何伺候人。

倒也不是洒扫这样的粗活，而是比如侍奉妆奁、更衣、沐浴这类私密之事，也有陪侍研墨、调香、点茶之类的礼仪。

裴若锦最初也没明白，“母亲”怎么会额外让他学这个，直到他十四岁那年，裴尔微请来尚寝局的掌事，又给他开了一门课，开始教他《胜蓬莱》《繁华丽景》《江南消夏》……

裴若锦第一次上完这样的课，就大致有了裴尔微对他精心培养背后，“前程规划”的猜想。

后来他刚过了十五岁生日，服礼后跟裴若舒、裴若锟几个年纪相仿的兄长出去游玩，其实不过是金梁桥边看了一回歌舞，阿兄们都说着“带你去涨涨见识”。

但裴尔微得知，罕见的发了脾气，她斥责年长的裴若舒和裴若锟：“若要看歌舞取乐，多少杂耍班子叫不得上家来？平康坊金梁桥那样的地方，你们怎么能随便带九郎去？若是坏了清誉传出绯闻轶事来，可怎么使得？”

裴若锟抗议道：“九弟也是服过礼的了，也未必真要他倚红偎翠，只是多见识些，将来宦海沉浮，这些场面上的功夫要做起来，也好不生怵。”

裴尔微不悦：“你管好自己份内事，读书上进便罢了，你九弟的前程，哪里就轮到你们插手，我自然有计较。”

兄长们不晓得，裴若锦自己却知道，十五岁时的服礼加冠，宾客们看得见的酬神、谢恩、更服、持觞他都一一做来，但夜里却并未行过暖席礼。

从前的暖席礼是男子的专属，女子是要维持贞素之身好择婿的。只是时下民风已开，常有女子当家作主，自己支撑门楣。家中为表由女儿继承家业，便也去神宫，同男子一样，请神宫传礼，不论门第高下，只在品行端正的已婚适龄之人中，根据司筮的占卜的结果确定人选，一同服礼上祀。

如今男女同朝为官，女子多有娶夫纳侍的，不无讽刺的是，以五姓七宗的世家女子为首，竟也渐渐衍生出了如从前男子般，迎娶方对出嫁方要行使初夜权的陋习，所谓己所不欲，遂施于人。

毕竟暖席服礼献神是主流，这些陋习处于灰色地带，算是媒妁之时，伐柯人两家来回说和时，出嫁方的加分项。而世家贵女们，又如何尊贵的过当今圣上？所以这几年参加秀选的男子，家中有规划让他们入宫为御侍的，多半是不服暖席礼，以处子之身参加秀选，来日得见天颜，也好完璧而归之。

可他也不能真的是守身如玉完全不懂敦伦之事的雏儿，若是青涩莽撞，精溢甚速，如何能叫圣上尽兴？那些个据说温肾补阳的千金药方，他少年时起，便忍着羞意用了不知多少。

在那次夜游金梁桥事件后，裴尔微就更加严格的限制他出门和交际，并且花了大量时间，磨砺他在待人接物察言观色上的应对，亲自检查他的礼仪进退，确保他不会有应对疏漏。

裴若锦生在仲冬时节，穆武十八年辜月，过完生日，就年满十六岁了。生辰后第二天，裴尔微看着他在宗祠奉茶叩了头，举止得当，礼仪娴雅，很是满意：“九郎在家好好过年吧。”

裴若锦隐隐有了预感，按照裴尔微的期望，这恐怕是他在裴家过的最后一个春节。

正月才开了头，过完十五没两天，家里的元宵的大红灯笼还没来得及撤下，春官的民部吏就登门造册来“家访”了。

穆武十九年二月花朝节，裴若锦入宫参加秀选。

其实秀选到了殿选这一关，但凡想入宫的，都是往着“争奇斗艳”打扮，怎么夺人眼球怎么来，世家公子们也有自矜出身清贵的，往淡雅素净了打扮，力求做个清而不妖的出水芙蓉。

当然了，也有知道这后宫是龙潭虎穴的，只全家烧香拜佛求着被撂牌子，中选的人家哭的跟发丧送灵似的。


End file.
